Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction
by salsa911
Summary: Gregor finds another path to the Underland in Virginia... And once he is in the Underland, trouble starts a brewin'. A secret society forms, unknown to anyone. Betrayal, mystery, action, and romance. This is... Return of the Warrior: A Fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Yo, this is the epilogue of my new fanfic. Enjoy.

Thump! Thump! "Ugh!" Gregor grunted as he hit his head on the top of the inside of his family's rental car. Of course they had some money after Gregor stole the hundred year old wristwatch in the museum in Regalia. It had sold for 500 dollars. But that still wasn't enough to fly them from New York City to Virginia.

So they bought a rental car.

"Gre-go hit head" Boots announced, poking the top of her scalp with her chubby little finger. "Ow"

"Yeah Boots, there are so many potholes here in the backwater towns that when we hit any, we go flying!" said Gregor. Boots giggled and spread her arms out like wings.

"You gonna fly away?" he said and lifted her onto his lap. _If only I could._

The night before they had left for Virginia he swore to himself he would get back to Regalia. In fact, he automatically started keeping count of how many days it had been since he left the Underland.

Like when his dad had disappeared.

He was surprised at first how much he really loved Regalia. Then he knew why. It wasn't Regalia. It was… her. It had gotten harder for Gregor to even remember her name since then. The only thing he remembered about her appearance was her long flowing blonde hair, violet eyes, and light skin. He had forgotten the feeling of her lips against his, her arms around him, and her soft voice in his ear.

It had been only one week and six days.

One week and six days since he had last been with Luxa, said goodbye to his family's guardian angel, Mrs. Cormaci, since he finally left his 11 x 6 room he had grown so cold to. His parents promised him this time, a big house with a barn half its size. With horses and barn cats and cows, and acres of cornfields waiting to be explored. And he would finally see his uncle Steve again, after about 4 years. They'd live together in peace and harmony until Jesus would come.

That's what his parent's had promised.

When the car parked onto a short gravel driveway with a crooked red mailbox, Gregor could see they'd lied.

There was a small ranch around them with horses and cows, but that was about all its truth. First, they were in the middle of a freaking huge valley, maybe 200 feet tall cliffs. Gregor could even see a bridge in the air connecting the cliffs together farther to his right. Instead of a house, there was a mobile home, a trailer planted into the ground beside a small 1996 Buick station wagon. There was a small yard with a wooden fence around it.

On each four corners of the perimeter were big 20 feet tall, 5 feet wide logs stuck in the ground. Overtop the trailer and station wagon and yard and connected to the logs was wooden roof. In the center of the yard was a small fire pit. There was also a wooden sign that said "Welcome to Shag Canyon's Sweet Water Ranch. A Private Community" which Gregor found ironic that it even said 'welcome' if it was private.

Gregor's parents looked back at him, Boots, and little carsick Lizzie and said. "We're here."

"I thought you said there'd be a corn field" Lizzie said.

"Beeg hill." Boots pointed in awe at the top of the cliff.

"Sorry kids, we thought there was more, but at least the top of the valley would be a nice sunset. That's a plus."

"Oh my gosh." sighed Gregor. "This is going to be the most boring summer ever."

But he had hope. Some amazing hope. He had spotted a big hole that the trailer was parked over. As if it didn't want anyone falling in... And beside, Vikus did mention that there was more that one pathway to the Underland…


	2. Chapter 1

Hello my friends. This is Chapter 1.

Oh, and to all you little monsters out there who haven't read the epilogue, READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. Got it? Yeh, this won't make any sense to you if you haven't.

Bénéficier my brethren!

Gregor's plan was folding out in his mind. He'd sneak out of this bed without disturbing Boots or Lizzie. He then would slowly creep out of his room. Then he would be in his the living room where his uncle was asleep. Gregor learned the past couple of days here he's a really deep sleeper. Then he would creep out of the door in the living room. And go down the hole. He looked over at the clock on his bedside. 1:27 am. He had 3 minutes.

It soon was time. He slowly sat up, then his side of the mattress creaked out a mechanically springy sound, and he looked back at his sisters. Thankfully they were still asleep. He slowly shifted his body weight off the mattress and applied the same amount with his arms lifting himself up until he was fully standing in the dark gray room.

The door to the living room was on the other side of the room. He grabbed a high-power flashlight from his dresser. Then he walked quietly in a straight line towards the door. He almost tripped over one of Boots' toys. What was it? He squinted through the darkness and made out a plastic tube. It was full of plastic toy dart frogs. He looked back at Boots and remembered when she almost got killed by giant dart frogs the size of a dog.

He pushed that memory back and made his way to the door. He stood back to back with the wall beside the door. He reached his arm over to the handle. He clamped his hand onto it. Slowly he turned the doorknob. After a series of squeaks, he was able to crack open the door. He checked back to see if anyone woke up. Nope. He continued to slide the door open. It opened out into the living room, and he hid behind it at 90 degrees. He peeked his head out to see if his uncle was asleep.

Uncle Steve wasn't there.

Then he saw light under the crack of the bathroom door, and knew that his uncle was in the bathroom. He closed the door quietly back into place. He opened the door to the front porch. It was pretty quiet as he closed it. He had made it outside.

It almost scared him to be outside at night out here. He had been outside before in New York, but of course there is always light in New York City. The only source of light was the blue moon, exactly square with the valley. The bottom of the valley was flat, and out about half a mile was a spooky forest.

He was scared out of his mind, but in a few he'd be back in the Underland. Before he got out of his family's rental car a three days before while observing the area, he had seen a hole about 3 feet wide. Somehow he just knew that it led into the Underland.

It was so dark that if he looked away from the moonlight he could almost see nothing. He vaulted over the porch's railing. In front of him was a big green tractor parked in front of a rusty red slide. He noticed for the first time also a thin basketball hoop propped up by a log.

He dropped his body to the ground in front of the trailer. He thought he could roll under the trailer, but it wasn't quite that simple. If it was off the ground by about 2 inches more, he could do it. _Come on_ he thought, trying to slide his body under the trailer. He had to tilt his head to the side and squeeze himself in harder than he ever had before.

_I made it_ he thought. His torso was hanging over the huge hole. _Crap. I can't reach my flashlight_. _No backing out now._ There was no way he could get out. It was his only way. _What if it doesn't lead to the Underland at all?_

The only way he could go down was head first.

His bond was killed.

What if there was nothing to break his fall?

He slid his head down the dark damp hole, and let go of the ground with his hands.

He was falling.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, kids its chappy dos.

Please rate or comment, or whatever you skanks do. Remember, read these chapters in order, do NOT start with a middle chapter. Thank ya. So here you go.

_I made it_ he thought. His torso was hanging over the huge hole. _No backing out now._ There was no way he could get out. It was his only way. _What if it doesn't lead to the Underland at all?_

The only way he could go down was head first.

His bond was killed.

What if there was nothing to break his fall?

He slid his head down the dark damp hole, and let go of the ground with his hands.

He was falling.

He tried screaming, but he hit the ground before he could.

He gasped in moist and moldy air. He stood up from his butt and whipped out his flashlight. _Where's the on button?!_ He clicked the light on and looked around. He was in a small cave-ish room. The walls surrounded him at every angle, and the hole was up about ten feet above him. At first he thought he was trapped in a pithole, but soon realized a small trap door on the bottom of the ground.

He scurried over to the door on the ground and lifted the handle. He shot light down into the hole and saw there was ground underneath that. He hopped through it onto the ground under. His head stuck up through the trap door opening, when he stood. He ducked down on his stomach like under the trailer, and realized he was in a small tunnel, probably made by rats.

But now the rats were good with the humans, after the gigantic battle against the Bane, that Gregor helped win. _Wait. Ants – cutters -- also dig through the ground too… _As far as he knew the giant ants called cutters hated the humans, and vice versa.

He'd have to take this risk.

_Bob Saget _he swore, and crawled down the tunnel. It was a long process, and started getting hotter and hotter. His level of hope went from sixty to zip. _I'm going to _die_ down here._ But he strive d forward for twenty more minutes, and the tunnel started slanting down. And down. And down. He was almost climbing vertically at this point.

His teeth had made holes in the plastic of the flashlight, letting him clench it less with his jaws. The tunnel kept going and going. But he was desperate. Minutes started turning into hours. Hours turned into days. _No, that's not right._ Time was melting in him. He'd only been at it for about forty minutes.

He thought of all his friends, Luxa… Hazard, Howard, Vikus, Mareth, even Ripred. He wondered what it had been like right after Gregor had left the Underland. He could see it. Luxa, devastated. Little Hazard without a playmate, Boots, or Lizzie. Vikus, his pain, and his paralysis.

But now the most different thing would be the gnawers –rats—in the palace, in harmony with the humans. Solovet gone. Not ordering him around, using him as a freaking _pawn._ Trapping him down there to fight by holding his family hostage, pretty much. Making a fool of him. _Using _him.

That phrase. Using. Only to be said about inanimate objects; I'm using this book to study. I'm using the match to light a candle. I'm _using_ the pencil to write. It was just wrong, to use _some_one. A person. Against their will. Wrong.

Gregor urged himself on, and suddenly the tunnel dropped into a hole.

He was falling. Again. But he didn't hit the ground this time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey here is Chapter III. IIV. 3. Whatever.

Remember, start at the beginning! Not here, at the freakin' EPILOGUE.

So here you go, you all deserve it, little critters.

Gregor urged himself on, and suddenly the tunnel dropped into a hole.

He was falling. Again. But he didn't hit the ground this time.

Whoosh! Air surged up at Gregor's body, slamming him into the cavern wall, knocking the wind out of him. His flashlight flew down into the abyss. Suddenly he was jerked forward, and down, up, left, and right. _Currents!_ Currents. Of course. He remembered he had to relax his spazzy muscles to take control, and guide himself, but it was a hard task, since every time a new flow hit him, he flinched and tensed up.

He finally got control, and was flat out on his stomach with his arms tucked back like a bullet. He now was easily guided from current to current with ease. He started to take control. Diving, barrel rolling, and steering was really easy once you get relaxed. _I'm flying!_ He used to be afraid of roller coasters, but he got a handle of this. He remembered Luxa, flying like a pro, swiftly and gracefully.

_Okay. I have to find a place to land._ He could barely see a little bit of light down the vertical drop, and flew silently towards it. Slowly, more light came into focus, until he saw actual torches on the wall held by clay; lit and everything! _Does that mean people are here?!_

After a while of flying down the funnel of light, he finally felt the grasp of the currents release him, and he ended up drifting downward, reminding him of the drop to the Underland from behind the washing machine in his old apartment in New York. As far as he could see, there was just rock underneath him. Then his sight panned out as the currents' mist faded away. He was in the Waterway, the huge ocean connected to everywhere in the Underland.

The view was magnificent. He was at the very top of the cavern, with stalagmites—or were they stalactites?—hanging from the ceiling. The rock he was falling toward actually turned out to be a small island of brown rock.

All of a sudden the currents released him entirely. He fell helplessly, at least fifty feet into the waves. He opened his eyes. It was pitch-black. He swam upward, remembering the giant sea monsters that live in the waters. He was twenty feet away from the island. He swam up to it, cold and drenched in foul-smelling water. He dragged himself up onto the rock and dry land, a scrape on his right forearm. He gasped in huge breaths of dank air, and recovered quickly.

He stood up on the flat rock and looked around for any signs of life. Off to his far right, he saw what looked like a larger version of what he was standing on, but suspended in the air. Soon a thin stalactite—or -mite—came into focus, holding it up in the air at around one hundred feet from the waves. Lights came from on top of it, and small waterfalls dripped off the sides of it. Soon buildings appeared, and Gregor saw a whole civilization on top the tall, craggy island.

_I have to get over there! _ He couldn't just swim, because there was a risk of him being _eaten._ Or he could drown. He was a helpless, miserable wreck. Who was wrecked. Shipwrecked. Currentwrecked.

"Help!" he screamed. "Help me!"

He wanted to get their attention, but he had nothing but the clothes on his back. And the small picture of him and Luxa dancing from a time passed, in his back pocket, probably drenched.

_What now?_

_Some one will have to see me and come get me sometime, but will I be alive by then? And will they recognize me as the Warrior?_

So he sat and waited. And waited. Until he lost track of how much time had passed. Minutes. At least ten. Twenty. Forty. One hour. He started to cry silently. Nostalgia pulsed through him. He couldn't take it.

"_Come get me!_" he screamed out of anger as hard as he could. _Ow._ He literally hurt his throat yelling.

All of a sudden, it seemed as if it had worked. He saw a man stand on the edge of the island, run back to town, and in a few seconds he came flying over on his flier towards Gregor._ Yes! Yes! _ Soon the man and his bat were there, lifting him up on the bat silently.

"Thank you" Gregor managed to croak out.

"Never thought I'd ever see an Overlander again." he told Gregor as they flew towards the man's island civilization.

As the man said that, Gregor noticed the scar on the hulking man's face.

York.

Howard's father.


	5. Chapter 4

So, guys. Before I go on with chapter 4, I admit.

I made a mistake. A big, fat, ugly, mistake.

You see, remember how Gregor was in the tunnels and it was all _dark_ and he could barely _see_ anything? Well, um, I was looking through my reviews, and this one person's like, Hey, he has echolocation. He doesn't need to see in the dark, he already can!

So, I'm like, crap. I forgot. I'm really sorry, I don't have the time to edit that part, so I will continue the story saying that he had forgotten how to use it, due to his lack of Underland-pride, or something. I'll mention it it the story sometime.

But yeah, I'm really truly sorry.

But thank you all who are kindly reading this, and feel free to give constructive criticism.

Okay, so here is Chapter 4. I'm such a noob.

He saw a man stand on the edge of the island, run back to town, and in a few seconds he came flying over on his flier towards Gregor._ Yes! Yes! _ Soon the man and his bat were there, lifting him up on the bat silently.

"Thank you" Gregor managed to croak out.

"Never thought I'd ever see an Overlander again." he told Gregor as they flew towards the man's island civilization.

As the man said that, Gregor noticed the scar on the hulking man's face.

York.

Howard's father.

He was too stunned to say anything at all. He wanted to say something like, hey, or what's up, but his throat still hurt and he was tired.

He let York and his flier take him back to their home, which he was now guessing as the Fount, since Howard mentioned his father was a very important man at the Fount. Gregor didn't think York could tell it was the Warrior, but then again, he'd only seen the Warrior face to face about three or so times. Soon they had landed at the cliff from which York flew from, and saw a small group of people.

But before that, Gregor saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the Underland, besides Luxa. The Fount (or so he guessed.) It was amazing. And breath-taking.

In front of him was a wide road of bronze colored stone, about thirty feet wide. On each side of that was a tall watchtower-looking thing, of literally golden colored rock, as smooth as a mirror. At the tops of the towers, there were small fountains divide in two spouts of flowing water. They dripped down the sides of the walls and into the Waterway. There were some hanging plants on the walls, too.

The walls stretched as far as Gregor could see, probably surrounding the whole town, like a fort or castle. The long bronze road stretched out into what looked like an ancient forum. A large breath-taking statue-fountain was in the middle of the Courtyard of the palace. Or castle. Whatever.

There were people moping around in the Courtyard on benches, eating food from a stand, kids playing games. By now most people had noticed Gregor, his skin so different from theirs. Soon over fifty people were surrounding him and York; his bat flew off, probably to tell the officials about his appearance.

"Move! Get doctors, he may be hurt!" He pushed and shoved his way out of the crowd of people, still with Gregor in his clutches. York made for the palace gates, large stone doors three times taller than Gregor. A few people walked with York, but he pushed them away. Soon the medics were taking Gregor and placing his body on a stretcher. Gregor's only injury was his scraped arm. Though, they still were probably taking him to a medical bath, like they had in Regalia.

The castle was even more beautiful from the inside. Since Gregor was being pulled on the stretcher on his back, he had a great view of the ceiling of the palace. Red, white, green, yellow, and blue were some of the colors in the amazing mosaic pictures on the ceiling. Pictures of humans and fliers, Sandwich, and the first Queen of the Fount were patterned across the top of the stretching hallway.

Magnificent chandeliers hung down from the high ceiling, with many candles on each. The ceiling looked like it was supposed to be that high, for bats were flying across the top for easy access through the palace for both humans and fliers. Gregor also saw some rats walking the hallway, too.

It was kind of ironic, because just a month ago, he had been killing rats, but now they all worshiped him, for bringing peace to the human/rat conflict. Some probably wanted to rip his throat out, but not too many.

Gregor was redirected to a less wide hallway, which looked like the medical wing. He was pushed into a bathroom, and was instructed to take a bath. He was too tired to respond, but waved them away. He'd done this before. Last summer, almost every day he went down to the Underland to hang out and have fighting lessons with Ripred the rat, in Regalia, he needed to take a bath.

It was pretty much the same layout as Regalia's bathrooms were.

He stripped down and lay in the tub of water, glad to finally be back in the Underland, his home.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5. For your reading pleasure. Please rate and comment, review or if you ask me to put in certain events or characters, I might add them in… Feel free to give advice.

Gregor was redirected to a less wide hallway, which looked like the medical wing. He was pushed into a bathroom, and was instructed to take a bath. He was too tired to respond, but waved them away. He'd done this before. Last summer, almost every day he went down to the Underland to hang out and have fighting lessons with Ripred the rat, in Regalia, he needed to take a bath.

It was pretty much the same layout as Regalia's bathrooms were.

He stripped down and lay in the tub of water, glad to finally be back in the Underland, his home.

He took a bar of soap shaped like a square and foamed it in his hands. He washed down and dressed in the clothes set out for him on a stray chair. He washed his face and soon, out the door he went.

Outside the bathroom was a hallway, thin and tall windows funneled him in each direction and the ground was solid rock. The same mosaic type artwork from the main hall's ceiling was on the walls, small pieces of painted rock placed together to form patterns, pictures, and probably went back hundreds of years.

_Where to now?_ He almost felt like asking someone, but reconsidered, they all looked pretty busy, and most might be surprised to see him. He walked down back to the main wing of the palace, full of bustling Underlanders holding baskets, food, and other items. Around the sides of the wing's walls were what looked like small little shops selling an array of products. Goods, food, clothes, accessories, you name it, were being sold. At the far end opposite of the entrance to the courtyard, was what almost looked like a check-in counter in a hotel.

A desk, chairs, and two flights of stairs that wrapped around them were positioned on the back wall. The stairs looked like they led to homes, and other rooms. There were a few employees sitting at the desk, as if waiting for something. One of the women was twiddling her hair, and another tapping her fingers on the stone desk.

_Maybe I should start there._ Gregor started to walk over to the living quarters entrance to ask for help. It was a ways away, and once he was about halfway there, pushing through rats and humans, a bat flying over him called to him "Overlander!"

Gregor stopped walking and the bat hovered down in front of Gregor.

"Overlander, the Council requests you immediately." the large blue bat told him. "Come with me."

Gregor nodded and walked up to the bat, and sat on him. The ride on the bat was exhilarating. There were not many other bats taking up the ceiling, so the blue bat could fly faster. The chandeliers flashed quickly toward him, like a ride at Universal Studios Theme Park. The bat flew toward Gregor's destination, but kept moving forward into the smaller living quarters hallway. It looked similar to the Medical Wing, except there were small and simple waterfalls flowing down the sides of the walls and hanging plants on the walls too.

Soon the hall diverged into another hallway, which the bat flew left into. The bat slowed down, and came to a landing in front of two large doors on the end of that hallway.

"Enter." the bat told Gregor.

Gregor hopped off the bat, and it flew away. There was no one in the hallway, and a few chandeliers candles were out, giving the hall a creepy feeling. One mosaic picture on the wall in particular gave Gregor the creeps. He hurried on inside the room, not knowing what to expect.

Gregor was caught off guard by what he didn't expect. A large round table that held twelve was fit in the middle of the room. Thankfully, it had better lighting than the hallway did. There were nine Underlanders sitting at the table. There were four women and five men. Gregor recognized two. One of them was one of him Underland friends. He recognized York and Howard. Howard was the son of York, and one of the friends of Gregor who helped in Regalia a few times with some prophecy. He was good with medicine. He sighed when he saw Gregor.

"You may take a seat, Overlander." a young, bored looking woman said. She was slumped in her chair, with here arm supporting her head. Gregor took a seat in an empty chair.

"Is it him?" the young women asked over to Howard. Howard nodded expressionlessly, not taking his eyes off Gregor.

"It's him." he said.

"So the Warrior is back in the Underland, eh?" a man said from across the table.

"I saw him in need of help, so I flew out to help him. I had no idea." York said.

"Why are you here?" a women asked sternly.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, here is Chapter 6. Before I wrote this chapter I re-read Code of Claw again. Probably the fourth time. I think it really refreshed me with, just the way Suzanne Collins can write. So enjoy, and when you are done reading, give opinions, reviews, comments,

or any constructive criticism. Thanks.

"Is it him?" the young women asked over to Howard. Howard nodded expressionlessly, not taking his eyes off Gregor.

"It's him." he said.

"So the Warrior is back in the Underland, eh?" a man said from across the table.

"I saw him in need of help, so I flew out to help him. I had no idea." York said.

"Why are you here?" a woman asked sternly.

"Uhh…" Gregor paused. He never really thought his plan through enough for _why_ he really came down here. Actually he did, but it was personal, and didn't really want to explain. The Underland was more appealing to him than the Overland, and there was always something to do. Besides, his Overland life was rapidly decreasing.

"No, don't ask him that. He never thinks things through." Howard said, and Gregor was almost offended.

"Hey, who saved the entire Underland from utter destruction?" Gregor yelled across the table, now angry at Howard. "If it weren't for me, you all would be either dead, or slaves of the rats!"

"Hush, child. We know of your achievements, but it is also very irresponsible to just come down here." a man said.

"You're sounding like my mom." Gregor thought. That's what he came to get away from. But it was irresponsible, to just leave his life in the Overland. He now would probably never see his family ever again.

"I assume you came here to live like you did only about a year ago. Coming down here everyday, hanging out. But since you left, the Underland has changed. It is no longer a place for recreation. There is no need of that, anymore. I thought you would have grown up out of that, as did most of us around you're age by now. I guess Overlanders just aren't raised the right way in the Overland." Howard said snidely.

Gregor was now so mad that he could stand up and walk away…but he didn't. What Howard was saying was kind of hitting him. But where was the Howard Gregor used to know? He was more of an adult now than ever before. He was seventeen, then again.

"Guys, this is going no where. Just drop it." The young woman at the end of the table said. "He probably came to see his girlfriend. Well, wait till he sees."

"What?" Gregor is taken aback. What happened to Luxa? "What happened to Luxa?" he demanded more than asked. "I think t—"

"I will arrange for a bat to bring him to his room. This meeting is over. And Gregor, you mustn't do only what your heart desires, but what is best for all." The other man said, standing up and walking to the door. He stopped in front of it.

"Meeting closed. You may all resume." He said, and walked out the door.

Gregor kept sitting in the chair. Every one else left, except for Howard. The young woman was last, and winked at Gregor. Howard and he sat there, looking at each other. Suddenly Howard got up, walked to the door and stuck his head in the hall. He looked back and forth.

"Okay they're gone. Aw, man, we've all missed you so much!" he said and came over to Gregor.

"Why'd you come back? I mean, great you're back, but why? Aw, never mind, this is great, you have no idea how boring life is here at the Fount. That's another reason I went to Regalia a while ago. It's all meetings and maps and scrolls. And, oh, what I said a few minutes ago, it was for the Council. Don't take it seriously, it's what the Council _wanted_ to hear me say." Howard said in a mouthful.

Gregor laughed. "Great to see you too, but what was that woman saying about Luxa? And—"

"That was Queen Rose. She's not worthy to take heir, but that's just my opinion. And many others." Howard said, trying to distract Gregor from what was going on with Luxa.

"Dude, shut up! What happened to Luxa?" Gregor repeated, louder this time.

"Hmm, so when you are down here, where do you want to stay? Here at the Fount? Regalia?" Howard cut him off again, but this time with a real question.

"Regalia! Luxa's there. So _what is wrong with her?_" Gregor yelled this time.

Howard sighed. "Might as well tell you why you can't be with her. And look, I trust you with her, now, okay? I don't think anyone else deserves her but you."

Gregor braced himself for what was coming.

"Queen Luxa is getting married in one month. If you want her back, you dropped down here in good timing. I don't want her marrying this guy. I don't think she does either."


	8. Chapter 7

Heyy! Sorry for the super loooong intermission, I went on vacation! I think you will like this chapter. It is longer than most, and includes some action, too. Yeah, anyway, here is Chapter 7. REVIEW THIS PLEASE!

Gregor braced himself for what was coming.

"Queen Luxa is getting married in a matter of weeks. If you want her back, you dropped down here in good timing. I don't want her marrying this guy. I don't think she does either."

Gregor felt as if something had slammed into his chest, knocking him back into his chair.

"W-what? She's only thirteen!"

"Look, I don't know what age you must be in the Overland to get married, but down here, it is during adolescence. And especially since she is Royalty, the Regalian Council recommended her to be married by the time that she can reign. Age 16."

"Holy—" Gregor cut himself off.

Had it really been only just a month ago that he and Luxa were more than friends, and everyone knew about it! _And, now she's getting_ married_. To some one else_.

"Look, come on." Howard said, pulling Gregor up, out of his chair. Gregor felt too weak and fragile to stand up. She was why he came down here! Howard stood him to his feet. "We must get you to Regalia! Secretly. And I, too." Howard continued.

Gregor suddenly felt mad. Raging. Furious. He started out of the room and into the hallway, Howard following.

"Who is the other guy?" he asked Howard with a dark tone, walking quickly.

"His name is Stewart Malcolm. Many despise him, including me. He is from a small city, named The Forge. It is around the outskirts of the Waterway, based upon the side of the cavern. He was chosen because of his 'great leadership skills', they say. His family is extremely wealthy. Snobs, in fact."

"How will we get to Regalia? You said that we should go secretly. If we go by boat, they'll come after us with their bats."

"Bats can't chase bats." Howard said with a smug look. "Nike. I bonded with her. Finally."

"No surprise there. But she doesn't even know the plan? Will she do it?"

"Of course. If it's for you. And me. And Regalia."

Howard and Gregor sped through the halls, turning and weaving through crowds of people. Soon Howard was leading him into a door, down a flight of stairs, through a market, and soon they were on a small pavilion on the edge of the cliff that the Fount was structured on, overlooking the water.

"This is the least crowded place I know of in the Fount. Also, at about this time everyday, Nike and I meet. Talk. Our little hide out."

Gregor remembered Ares' old hide out. He had stayed there with Henry. Stayed there alone, hated. Stayed there with Gregor. Gregor stayed there with Luxa.

Gregor stood over the edge. Staring at the waves. He had loved her. She loved him. Howard walked up to him and put a hand on Gregor's shoulder.

In minutes, Nike came into focus, and flew up to Gregor and Howard.

"I hear you are back, Warrior. Now I also see you are back." she said to Gregor.

"Nike. We have a quick favor for you." Howard spoke.

"What is that?"

"We have to get Gregor to Regalia. Before it's too late. You know." Howard said.

"Ah, yes. Okay, right now?"

"Yes."

"Hop on, we must be quick and stealthy."

Howard and Gregor both sat up on Nike's back. "Regalia is on the other side of where we are now." Nike said.

Nike started by diving down close to the water, circling the very bottom of the cliff, until they were facing the direction of Regalia. Slowly they hovered up and away from the ocean. Upward they went, she could fly faster, the higher from water she was. They were right under the city's ground level.

Nike shot forward sixty miles per hour, and Gregor's stomach flipped. It was that roller coaster sensation that he hated so much. He hadn't ridden on a bat for a long time, not including that blue bat inside the Fount. But that bat was fat, and slower.

SLAM!

Before he knew it, Gregor was plummeting fifty feet into the water. His body hit the water, and the impact jolted him. _What happened?_ Gregor's head bobbed out of the water. He looked up and saw four bats. One was Nike, with no rider on her back. The other three bats had riders. One of them was gripping Howard by his arm. Howard was making a failing effort to be released. The other two bats were chasing a dipping, turning, and spinning Nike.

Nike dived down close to Gregor and he jumped out of the water, and landed on her back, just before a rider on the other bat could grab him. Nike swooped upward, and told Gregor to try to get Howard. The two zoomed in for Howard, who was now tied down to the bat, and the bat was retreating home.

"No! I don't matter! Get Gregor to Regalia!" Howard screamed at the two.

Nike swerved back, and right before it happened, Gregor saw it in slow motion.

One of the enemy bats was flying full speed toward Nike. Nike was doing the same. Gregor knew what to do. '_Go under'_ he whispered to Nike. Then it happened. At the exact time that Nike dove underneath the oncoming bat, Gregor jumped.

Still in slow motion, Gregor back flipped, and landed square on Nike's back.

"Nice evade, Warrior." she honored him.

"You too."

But the bats weren't done. The other bat came from behind them, in a blur, with his talons gleaming. Nike corkscrewed around the bat, turning Gregor upside down. _Where's a sword when you need one?_ Daring minutes passed, of Nike evading the other two bat's attacks, but it went by so fast to Gregor that it was all just a blur.

Soon, Regalia started coming into focus in the distance.

"Shake them off!" Gregor yelled at Nike.

"I will have to fly faster. Will you be okay?" she asked Gregor.

"Whatever. Just do it." Gregor said. He hunched down so his torso was touching Nike's back.

Suddenly, Nike shot forward, at a speed Gregor couldn't even imagine. Well over 100 miles per hour.

Gregor looked up, to see that they were in Regalia. Still being chased. Nike was flying along the skyline, golden buildings flashing in front and behind Gregor. Gregor looked back. The two other bats were still in pursuit of them, but were falling back by about twenty feet.

All of a sudden, Nike stopped. Like, just stopped flying. They fell toward the ground, and quickly landed in a dark alleyway.

"What are yo-" Gregor was cut off by Nike.

"Go. You know where the High Hall is. Go, I must get back and help Howard. Goodbye, Warrior."

She flew away, quickly as that. _Yeah, sure. Just drop me off on my own._ He would have felt better if Howard were there.

It must have been nighttime by now, because the candlelit city was quiet and not many people wandered the streets. Though the bats probably followed Nike out, there was a chance they were still looking for him. He tried acting natural to blend in, as he walked to the High Hall quietly. No bats were in sight. As he reached the High Hall, he remembered there was no entrance. But he had spent enough time there to still know how to get in.

He walked around the back of the large building, until he found a crack in the wall. It was a large crack, and he could just fit in it. But when he entered, he could see nothing. It was pitch black. Back a few weeks ago, during the packing up and moving stage, after he was forced to leave New York, a part of him slipped away too. His Warrior side. He no longer could use Echolocation, and no longer could Rage. Maybe it would come back, though. Sometime.

Gregor searched around the room, he remembered it was just a storage room, and there was a staircase at the end of it. He walked through the darkness, and stubbed his toe a couple of times. Finally, he reached a wall. He felt his way across the wall and found an open arch. Walking through it, he almost tripped over the flight of stairs. He ran up them in the dark, but soon, light ebbed its way through a heavy stone door. Gregor had to slam his entire weight into it for it to open. It opened up to a small, less traveled hallway that he knew so well. It was the Royalties' living quarters. He had found himself here many times before. Down the hallway is where Luxa lives.

Gregor anticipated what may lay ahead. Pain, happiness, or betrayal? Did she still love him?

He stopped at her door step. He knocked on the door. It opened.

Haha! Cliff hanger! Mwahaha! Did you like the expanded part? Tell me why in the reviews section, and thanks to all my fans.

And just so you know. This story has many more twists and turns to come. And many, many more epic cliffhangers.

Ah, I love torturing my fans. Just kidding, without your support, guys, I'd be no where right now. So thanks, and continue to read my story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi, friends! I made Chapter 8. Enjoy, and comment.

He had found himself here many times before. Down the hallway is where Luxa lives.

Gregor anticipated what may lie ahead. Pain, happiness, or betrayal? Did she still love him?

He stopped at her door step.

He knocked on the door.

It opened.

Luxa was at the door, with her night robe on. Gregor stared into her big, beautiful violet eyes. They just stood there, face to face, silent. Luxa turned back to her room, pale. She walked over to a couch and sat down on it. Gregor walked in slowly, and gently sat right beside her. He touched her hand. they stared at the crackling fire in front of them, and fell asleep.

Gregor awoke on the couch with his fingers entwined with Luxa's; her head was resting on his shoulder. But her eyes were open.

"Oh, Warrior." she set her forehead on Gregor's shouder and cried. Gregor stroked her hair. "I love you. So much." she wept.

Gregor tilted her head up with his finger. "I love you too." he whispered to her. They kissed, savoring and filling the loneliness that had swept over them both the past month.

Luxa sat up, head hanging. "I'm getting married."

The words stung Gregor worse, coming from her. "I know."

She looked at his face. "I do not love him. I despise him."

"Gregor!" Hazard ran into the room from a side hallway. "Gregor, you're back!"

"Yeah. I am." Gregor replied.

"I can get breakfast, Luxa! Okay? Please?"

"Okay." Luxa said sadly.

Hazard ran off into another room.

"You do a good job. Raising him. He'll be a good man when he grows up." Gregor tells Luxa.

"Thank you." she says, brushing back a strand of hair from her eyes.

Gregor remembered how they met. They didn't mix. She slapped him. He lied to her. But soon they became friends, after all the disasters fate twisted both of them up in. That friendship became love over time. He watched over her when she was sick, she helped him recover from the fight with the Bane. She helped distract him from Ares' death.

Hazard hobbled out, carrying a large tray of food. He placed it on a coffee table in front of the two. He grabbed a piece of toast and ran off through the door. "I'll see you after school, Gregor! Bye Luxa!" He closed the door.

"Mmm. French toast. And eggs." Gregor took a bit of a piece of toast. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten since he was back up at his uncle's place in the Overland.

"I am not hungry." Luxa said. "What am I going to do?" She placed her face in her palms. "I do not want to get married."

"Can't you just quit the whole thing?" Gregor asked.

"No. The council will not allow it. They will make me marry him."

Gregor felt like crap. "Do you think they will send me back to the Overland for 'interfering'? There's no need for me down here anymore."

"I want you here. Even if I do get married, I will always love you."

And with that, Luxa's front door was kicked open.

"Where's Gregor?" a loud, harsh voice yelled.

"Quick! Hide! They're after you!" Luxa whispered to Gregor.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey there, folks. I just finished up Chapter 9, and here is is!

Enjoy.

Luxa's front door was kicked open.

"Where's Gregor?" a loud, harsh voice yelled.

"Quick! Hide! He must be after you!" Luxa whispered to Gregor.

Gregor ducked under the coffee table, and rolled across, behind another couch. He peeked up over the couch to see who was hunting him. A big, burly man with biceps the size of Gregor's head was carrying a knife and calling for the Warrior. Tossing over chairs, and looking in closets.

Gregor ducked back down, silently. _Where is Luxa?_

"I know you're here somewhere!" the man taunted. Gregor was just about to peek out from the side of the couch when a large hand gripped his throat. He was lifted up, hanging from the man's clutch on his neck. Gregor was choking, and trying to kick the man. "Aw, the little Warrior can't handle a tiny guy like me?" _Give me a sword, and let's see._ Gregor thought.

All of a sudden, Gregor heard a crash, and the man released his grip from Gregor's neck, and Gregor fell to the floor. The man wiped blood off the back of his neck, and there, standing behind him was Luxa, holding half of a smashed clay vase.

"Who are you?" Luxa spat. "What gives you the right to come in here?"

"Look, little miss Queen, let's put down that vase, and—"

Luxa smashed the rest of the vase across the man's face, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Luxa ran over to Gregor.

"Been better. But I'm fine." He said, rubbing his neck. "He must be from the Fount."

"The Fount?" Luxa asked.

Gregor told her the story of what happened and how he got to Regalia.

"Oh my gosh! Is Howard okay?" Luxa asked.

Gregor shook his head. "I don't know. He's probably behind bars now, for what he did to help me. He planned on coming here with me."

Luxa sighed.

"So what do we do with this guy?" Gregor turned to the man on the ground.

"We should tell the Council. Do they know you're here?" Luxa asked.

"Maybe. The Fount Council hates me, and word has probably spread that I'm here already."

"I can get a bat to return this man to the Fount."

"Alright."

Luxa called a servant to fetch Aurora, to her room. She didn't tell the servant why.

In a few minutes, Aurora flew to the room, surprised by Gregor. "Warrior! Wh—" Aurora was cut off by Luxa.

"Do not tell anyone. I will explain this all later. Fly this man to the Fount."

"Uh, um. Yes. Alright." Luxa and Gregor lifted the unconscious man onto Aurora's back. Luxa also placed a blanket on the man so that it covered him up so no one could see. Aurora slid through the door and flew through the hallway, to bring the man to the Fount.

Gregor sighed. Just another hectic day in the Underland.

There was Chapter 9.

Please comment!

I have the entire story mapped out in my head now, and you do not want to miss it. Thanks, fans, for reading it!


	11. Chapter 10

Here is Chapter 10, comment on it, please!

Aurora flew to the room, surprised by Gregor. "Warrior! Wh—" Aurora was cut off by Luxa.

"Do not tell anyone. I will explain this all later. Fly this man to the Fount."

"Uh, um. Yes. Alright." Luxa and Gregor lifted the unconscious man onto Aurora's back. Luxa also placed a blanket on the man so that it covered him up so no one could see. Aurora slid through the door and flew through the hallway, to bring the man to the Fount.

Gregor sighed. Just another hectic day in the Underland.

"So what are we going to do about all this?" Gregor asked Luxa, sitting across from her in a small café in Downtown Regalia, hiding from the Council, still figuring out a plan.

"I don't know. The Council must not know about your appearance here yet, but they will sooner or later. The reason I picked this café is because many do not come here,and there is less of a chance of some one reporting you," said Luxa.

"You know I was thinking that after all, maybe we should tell the Council. I know that we've resented them in the past, but if they don't know, I'll be down here forever like this," Gregor said.

"If the Council knows, you _won't_ be down here at all. They would want you sent back to the Overland."

"Really? Why wouldn't they want me down here? They have nothing against me, nor do they have need for me. I'd just be like anyone else down here."

"But, if the Fount knows you and Howard escaped from them and they weren't done with you, you'd be a criminal! They would come after you like they did, until they found you, and by then, Regalia would know, the whole Underland! You'd have no where to go!"

Gregor sighed. "No, you're right. I have to go back to the Fount."

Luxa took his hand and nodded. "I'll go with you. I'll tell them that the whole thing with you and Howard was a big misunderstanding. I am the Regalian Queen, after all." She smiled.

"Exactly. Then Regalia would form a search party for you."

"So?" She said, "We could run off together and never come back," she laughed.

Gregor laughed too. "You wouldn't really elope as a Queen for me."

"I'd consider it." she smiled warmly.

"When shall we leave for the Fount?" Gregor asked.

"As soon as Aurora gets back. She is the only flier I really trust anymore."

Gregor took a bite of his soup, (- author's note: do you really _bite_ soup? I don't want to say _slurp_. Whatever.-) and Luxa did also. "Aurora will meet us back at my room, probably."

"So we should be getting back." He got up, and pulled Luxa's chair for her. The two walked down through dark alleys, -so no one would spot them- to get back to the High Hall.

As they were walking, about halfway there through an alley, and Gregor made sure no one was looking, and took Luxa's hand and pressed her to the wall of a building and kissed her on the lips. After a few more seconds they parted.

"Well, Warrior, now I'm glad you came down here!"

"Don't call me _Warrior _anymore. And you weren't glad I was down here, until now?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" she laughed.

Gregor kissed her again, but this time, what made their lips divert was the sound of a voice. A boy's voice—a man's voice.

"Luxa? Is that you, my darling?"

Bum bum!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey, I finished up Chapter 11, here it is. Comment, please!

Gregor kissed her again, but this time, what made their lips divert was the sound of a voice. A boy's voice—a man's voice.

"Luxa? Is that you, my darling?"

Luxa gasped, and looked at the man, terrified. No—no a man. He couldn't be more than seven-teen years of age, but his voice was deep, but smooth. His blonde hair was royally slicked back, and his eyes were hazel, unusual for Underlanders.

"Stewart! Why are you back here?"

"Why are _you_ back here? And who is this scrap of a boy?" he asked angrily.

_Stewart! This is Stewart Malcolm!_ Stewart Malcolm. The man Luxa was to marry. They were engaged. Gregor was furious, but he kept it inside himself.

"Stay away from my fiancé! Go away! Scram!" Stewart yelled at Gregor.

"No, stay here with me." Luxa whispered to him, and he had no where else to go anyway.

"This is quite an unfitting occasion!" Stewart yelled.

"What were _you_ doing back here, you should be back in the High Hall!" Luxa yelled back.

"_You_ should be back at the High Hall!"

"Answer my question!"

Stewart sighed. "Go back you two-timing young woman! Leave this boy to me." He cracked his knuckles.

"What gives you the right to call me a two-timer! Who said I ever loved you!" Luxa spat.

Stewart madly stomped out of the alley, away.

"So, that's Stewart, eh? Howard told me about him. He's a charming man."

"Why was _he_ out in this alley?" Luxa ignored Gregor's joke. "He is not allowed out of the High Hall!"

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but neither are you."

Gregor and Luxa walked back towards the High Hall, and snuck back in the secret entryway that Luxa had shown him, and that they had come out of before.

As they made their way secretly to Luxa's room, they saw Aurora sitting in the middle of the room, with the man who tried to capture Gregor still on the flier's back.

"What? Why do you still have the man? You were supposed to drop him off at the Fount!" Luxa said to Aurora.

"I could not give them this man." Aurora said deeply.

"Why not?" Luxa asked, irritated.

"The Fount rejected him. They said he was not one of them."

"What?" Gregor spoke up. "Where is he from, then? And who sent him to capture me?"

"I do not know." Aurora said. "But some one doesn't want you interfering with their plan."

Who is the mysterious man?

Why was he trying to capture Gregor?

Is he working with the other men who captured Howard?

Who is behind all this?

Keep reading my story and commenting, to find out!


End file.
